Moving In
by X LittleMissDreamer X
Summary: Astoria Greengrass appears on his door-step one day, very much out of the blue. Little does he know it but Draco Malfoy's life is never to be the same after she becomes his new room mate.
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt courtesy of 'alloftheprompts' on tumblr:Person A moves in with Person B and the neighbours think they're in a relationship_

Please review and let me know what you think!

 **Moving In**

 _i know that she knows that i'm not fond of asking_

The incessant trill of the doorbell woke Draco straight up from his peaceful slumber.

Anyone who vaguely knew Draco knew that he was not a morning person. He fondly remembered a time where rumours used to spread around Slytherin about what Draco would do to anyone who dared to wake him up early on a weekend. His personal favourite was one morning where he'd apparently bat-bogey hexed a tiny first year for waking him up at nine o'clock in the morning before proceeding to levitate the poor boy into the air and left him hanging there by his ankle for an hour as punishment. Despite the untrue nature of this story (although he wished he had done it, it would've been a rightlaugh) it meant that for the entirety of his time at Hogwarts, he was left to sleep to his heart's content.

This only increased his curiosity to see who exactly had the audacity to awaken Draco at this ghastly hour. It was probably Theo Nott who thought he could get off scot-free, being Draco's best friend, but he clearly had another thing comin-

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he tugged the door to his flat open.

Standing there, in all her glory, was... well he truly had no bloody idea who she was.

The mystery girl was an average height although she was dwarfed by Draco's lanky figure. Her chestnut hair flowed smoothly to just below her shoulders and her dark green eyes shone brightly although Draco was sure he could detect a flicker of fear in them despite the girl's efforts to cover this up.

Draco's grey eyes narrowed in suspicion before drawling, "Are you lost?"

The girl's eyes widened for a second before she cleared her throat to speak. "N-no. No. I'm Astoria. Astoria...Greengrass?" When no recognition appeared on Draco's face, she clarified further. "Daphne Greengrass' little sister?"

"Really?" Draco smirked, a bemused expression on his face. The sisters looked nothing alike. Daphne Greengrass was a rather curvy, blonde haired girl with quite a notorious reputation whereas her sister was quite the opposite; skinny, somewhat scrawny and apparently quite invisible too.

"Really," Astoria deadpanned, her expression blank.

"Riiight. Well, good to know. That's my fact of the day. I guess you'll just be on your wa-"

"No! W-wait, please. Well, I need... I need some.. _help_."

"Help?" Draco questioned incredulously. After the War, his reputation had been tarnished and most of the Wizarding World made an active effort to avoid the Malfoys or any known Death-eaters really. What on earth could he offer her? "See, Astoria, I'm not sure if I'm the right guy to help you with any issues that you might have and to be honest right now, I've got some of my _own_ pretty pressing issues to deal with...," Draco trailed off, slowly shutting the door on Astoria.

"No," Astoria snapped suddenly, her hand pushing the door firmly open again. "Look, I need somewhere to stay - it won't be long - and you're the only person I know around here. It was kind of an _emergency_ situation. Daph said you'd be fine with me staying here. "

"Really? 'Daph said that', did she?" Draco repeated dryly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He made a rather aggressive mental note to tell 'Daph' later exactly what he thought of people making assumptions about him freely lending out his flat to any Tom, Dick or Harry.

"Anyway," Draco pried, trying his luck. "What was this so-called emergency that called you to move to London?"

Instantly Astoria stiffened before sharply replying, "I don't know. What are _your_ pressingissues?"

"Touché," Draco smirked, impressed by the witch's reply. "Fine, don't tell me what your emergency was but don't expect I'll be so courteous as to let you stay with me."

"Draco, _please_ ," the young witch begged, clearly exasperated. "I wouldn't have come to you unless I was desperate. I really have nowhere else to go." Draco quite frankly wasn't sure whether to be offended or pleased at this remark.

"Well," Draco toiled with the idea of sharing the idea of his flat with someone else. "I suppose it'll be fine. For now anyway." As much as one wouldn't expect it, living by himself with almost no contact to any other people apart from his parents could get pretty lonely even for Draco.

"For now," she repeated, nodding in agreement. "Only until I get a job and settle down a bit in this new town. I'll be gone before you know it."

"But we have to establish some ground rules," Draco asserted quickly.

"Seems fair enough."

"No more waking me up at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. Or any morning in fact. Frankly, I don't even know how I'm talking to you right now because I'm so bloody tired."

Astoria scoffed at that but allowed Draco to continue.

"You stay out of my business, I'll stay out of yours. This arrangement or whatever is temporary and for convenience purposes only. "

"Okay," Astoria agreed. "Anything else?"

"Keep the flat tidy. Don't go through my stuff, it's mine and it's _private_. You can take the sofa to sleep on. And most importantly, I call dibs on the bathroom every morning. It is _mine_ , after all. Stick to that and there won't be any problems. "

"That'll be a piece of cake," Astoria smiled, as she levitated a whole host of boxes and miscellaneous objects into Draco's flat.

If only the young wizard and witch knew exactly what they were in for.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I've wanted to write a Drastoria fanfiction for _so_ long. I hope you've enjoyed reading the first chapter and please favourite and review if you have.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning- Swearing & lots of it. Also please favourite & review.

Chapter 2

"GREENGRASS, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT _I_ GOT DIBS ON THE BATHROOM!"

Draco groaned as he slunk down to the floor, wondering how the hell he'd got himself in this predicament. One week ago, he believed that it was a perfectly normal idea that this could actually work. Now, he was left wondering exactly what potion Greengrass had slipped him to accept this stupid proposition of living together.

She was totally _insufferable_.

Draco valued neatness - after all that was how he was brought up - but Astoria took this to a new level. She'd ensure that everything was immaculate at all times and actually had the nerve to _scold_ Draco when he left things lying about.

In addition, she just never stopped talking. It was like the minute that Draco had managed to pull himself out of bed, she suddenly had anything and everything to talk about. Not to say that it was Pansy-like talk (the kind that meant absolutely nothing and was designed to keep Draco fixated on her for more than a fleeting second). She actually had some quite interesting things to say but Draco felt that sometimes she had too many thoughts and Draco did not consider himself exactly the right kind of person to vent these thoughts to.

Worst of all, it just seemed like her vocation in life was to annoy the hell out of Draco by being so clueless. She did exactly the opposite of what the ground rules stated and then pretended to be ignorant to her crimes. So, yes, the girl truly was insufferable.

Smiling, Astoria sauntered out of the bathroom straight past Draco.

"Excuse me?" snarled Draco, his teeth gritted.

"You're excused," Astoria smiled sweetly. Registering his furious expression, she frowned before asking, "Is everything okay, Draco?"

"Of course," Draco hissed sarcastically, barely containing his rage. "Everything is fucking _peachy_!"

Her green eyes glistened brightly as she smiled, "Glad to hear it."

"Clearly, you don't understand the concept of sarcasm."

"You were being sarcastic?" Astoria asked, wide-eyed.

Draco groaned as he brought his palm to his face. Mumbling like a mad-man, he shuffled his way to the kitchen but it seemed Astoria was only a step behind him. She hauled herself up onto the counter causing Draco to grit his teeth once again.

"Do you think you could possibly, I don't know, try to be less annoying?" Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "Your immaturity is showing."

"I'm not immature!" Astoria huffed indignantly. "And anyway, even if I was, it's better than being a spoilt, rich brat."

Shooting her a withering look, Draco warned her in a low, even voice, "I'd be careful where you were treading, Greengrass."

Her eyes widened for a second before she cleared her throat awkwardly, averting her eyes to the floor .

Good, thought Draco. Perhaps the silly girl has finally learnt to keep quiet for more than a second.

Walking out of the apartment, Draco hauled the full rubbish bag to the bin, avidly avoiding holding any of his neighbours' glances.

Draco returned to find Astoria sitting on the counter, seemingly frozen. As he stepped on a particularly creaky floorboard, she seemed to become aware of his presence. Her eyes shone with tears as she stiffened immediately.

Blinking a few times, Draco realised immediately that he'd almost reduced her to tears. Good Merlin, he thought, he _almost_ felt bad. That was a first.

Pushing this disturbing thought aside, he decided to pry. "So, Greengrass, got any jobs lined up yet?" She looked at him carefully, waiting for the punch line. "You know, you have to get one soon so you can get out of my house." Ah, there it was.

"No, Malfoy, I don't have one lined up currently," she stated coldly, staring Draco straight in the eyes.

Before he could stop himself, he laughed. "There's a surprise."

He saw the unfamiliar anger surge up inside Astoria as she finally decided she'd had enough of his bullshit. She jumped off the counter, hurtling towards him, preparing her hand to hit his face with a resounding (and much satisfying) smack.

Not another Granger, Draco thought as he smirked. Twirling them both around, Draco grabbed her hand and pinned it up against the wall and did the same with the other as she tried to retaliate. Foolish girl, Draco thought. How stupid of you.

Their eyes bore into each other as he watched, waiting for her next move. There were barely inches between their faces. He could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed in much more rapidly than normal circumstances would warrant. He saw her jaw clench as she became angrier and-

"Oh hello there, Draco dear," Mrs. Macmillan, his elderly neighbour, crooned from behind him. What the hell was she doing in his apartment? His head whirled back with a start to glare at the old lady. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything, dear. I just saw your door open and wanted to remind you that my granddaughter, Eidyia, is still very much interested in going on a date-"

Draco's hands clasped around Astoria's wrists even tighter as he heard this and she gave a soft yelp of pain. Draco turned back around, dropping her hands immediately, but Mrs. Macmillan had set her sights on Astoria.

"Oh who is this?" Mrs. Macmillan asked, her croaky voice raising an octave as she analysed Astoria, squinting a little as she did so.

"Astoria Greengrass," Astoria mumbled dejectedly as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Oh Draco, my _dear_ , you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

At this, both of their eyes shot up immediately.

"He's not my-"

Suddenly, Draco had a wicked idea. A wonderful idea. An idea that, if he said so himself, was pure genius. It would undoubtedly piss Astoria off to the max while also keeping the wench Eidyia far, far away from him.

Wrapping an arm around Astoria's waist, pulling her close, he put on his best forced smile.

"I'm surprised Mother never mentioned it, actually. Yes, this is Astoria. My _girlfriend_."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this! Please favourite and review if you want to know what happens next!**


End file.
